fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Animagic 2015 Bericht
center|700px Die AnimagiC gehört zum Convention-Urgestein der Anime- und Manga-Fanszene Deutschlands, wenn nicht sogar Europas. Ich habe gestern mal an meinen Fingern abgezählt und bin zwar nicht seit Premiere 1999 dabei, doch die Messe in Bonn gehört eindeutig seit Jahren zu meinen Lieblingsveranstaltungen des Bereiches. Die Frage nach dem „Warum?“ hat sich auch wieder letztes Wochenende vom 31. Juli zum 2. August selbst beantwortet. Das Außengelände der Bonner Beethovenhalle bewies sich auch dieses Jahr wieder als absoluter Glücksgriff der Veranstalter. Bei 26 Grad und Sonne am Samstag verteilte sich die Menge der Besucher angenehm auf die Hallen und die weitläufigen Wiesen. Viele bunte und illustre Besucher fanden sich zu Picknickgruppen bei Bubbletea und (stilecht) Sushi und Wok-Nudeln ein. Wer kein reguläres Ticket ergattern konnte, kaufte sich ein reines Außengelände-Ticket und konnte so trotzdem Teil nehmen am bunten Treiben. Apropos bunt: Kommen wir nun zum gefühlten Kern der AnimagiC. Die Cosplay-Szene scheint nahezu zu explodieren. Sah man noch vor gut 10 Jahren eher vereinzelt Kostüme, so reihte sich hier am Wochenende wieder ein Hochkaräter an den nächsten. Dank Internet und stetig wachsender Fanszene war scheinbar jeder zweite Besucher kostümiert. Unzählige Fotografen, eine Cosplay-Foto-Area, der große Cosplay-Wettbewerb und zig Händlerstände mit Accessoires untermauerten diesen Eindruck. So war auch der Cosplay-Wettbewerb und die Ehrenpreisverleihung mit den Stargästen ein großes Highlight. Jeder der Stars hatte sich zusätzlich einen eigenen Favoriten ausgesucht und ihm ein exklusives Geschenk, eine limitierte und signierte DVD-Box, überreicht Wer daran weniger Interesse hatte, konnte auch in Jeans und Shirt das Rahmenprogramm genießen. Im großen Veranstaltungsall waren durchgehend Show- und Cosplay-Gruppen zu sehen, in den Kino-Sälen lief durchgehend Programm deutscher Publisher wie Clipfish, Kazé oder Peppermint Anime, und zig Autogramm- und FAQ-Runden mit japanischen Stargästen wie Shinichiro Watanabe (Regie Cowboy Bebop) oder J-Pop-Duo ZWEI bildeten lange Schlangen durch die gesamten Hallen. Wer sich dort nicht rechtzeitig anstellte, verpasste schnell die Chance auf ein heiß begehrtes Autogramm. Spannend zu sehen war auch, dass die Fanbase rund um deutsche „Seiyu“ deutlich wächst: Synchronsprecher Rene Dawn-Claude (der „deutsche“ Ruroni Kenshin) oder Iris Reinhardt Hassenzahl (die Sprecherin von „Saber“ aus „Fate/Stay night“) haben sich viel Zeit genommen mit Fans über ihren Job zu plaudern und DVDs zu signieren. Deutsche Anime-Fans gehen mit deutschen Sprachversionen sehr leidenschaftlich in die Kritik und das Thema gewinnt immer mehr an Bedeutung. Leider verlieren die zahlreichen Händlerstände (zumindest für) immer mehr an Bedeutung, da die Zeiten vorbei sind, in denen man regelmäßig Schätze und Schnäppchen findet. Dennoch ist es super, Bausätze, Figuren oder auch Artbooks mal in die Hand nehmen und beäugen zu können. Die ganz klaren Serien-Highlights sind derzeit „Black Butler“, weiterhin „Sailor Moon“ (wohl durch den Reboot „Crystal“), „Tokyo Ghoul“, „Sword Art Online“ und, für mich ganz unerwartet an oberster Stelle: „Free!“. Ich habe allein zwei mal mitbekommen, dass der Trailer den kompletten Hauptsaal zum kreischen brachte. Justin Bieber hat klar animierte Konkurrenz bekommen; die drahtigen Jungs in Schwimmklamotten liefern Fanservice at its best! Positiv aufgefallen ist zudem, dass auch viele ältere Evergreens wie „Cowboy Bebop“, „Inu Yasha“ oder auch „Neon Genesis Evangelion“ weiterhin stark mit Fans vertreten sind. Schade, dass die Musikacts „AIni“ und „Zwei“ etwas im Line-up untergingen. Vielleicht kann man für das Folgejahr auch einen etwas größeren Act für die Convention gewinnen. Und ja, Anime-Events sind immer etwas überdreht, immer sehr bunt, eine Spur zu laut und für Außenstehende (und manchmal auch mich) mutet das Ganze zeitweise etwas exzentrisch an. Aber bei all dem fällt auch immer wieder herzerwärmend positiv auf, wie eng der Zusammenhalt in der Szene ist: So manch eine Show-Perfomance wirkt etwas laienhaft, das eine oder andere Outfit wirkt deutlicher weniger grazil am Teenagerkörper als am Helden-Original, und dennoch wird immer laut applaudiert und niemand wird belächelt. Die deutsche Otaku-Szene ist schräg, aber auch herrlich offen und einladend für Neulinge. Und das kann man wahrlich nicht von jeder Fangruppierung behaupten. Mit schweren Füßen und vollen Taschen ging dann auch die 16. AnimagiC zu Ende und Besucher aus Nah und Fern machen sich schweren Fanherzens wieder auf den Heimweg. Ich, und viele andere, sind ganz sicher auch wieder im nächsten Jahr dabei. Wart ihr vielleicht auch auf der AnimagiC oder hättet mal Lust euch ins Getümmel zu werfen? Was haltet IHR eigentlich von den Jungs von „Free!“?